lswcreationsfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:JerekShay'll/Renegade: Commando Hunter 17
Jerek checked his inventory. The enemy was walking into a trap, they knew it. But what they didn’t know was how many men they facing, which was one. But he was a master of deception, and was gonna use that to his advantage. Jerek was a good battle commander, experience had shown that. He’d helped his commanders in Deathwatch many at times with a hard battle, his adopted father, Dar Kar’yc , had praised him on occasion to his tactical brilliance. He could analyze any battle plan and give the flaws in it directly. But of course, he could use his talents only so many times, Reu’s advisors didn’t like a boy telling them how to do their job. ''Of course, that didn’t matter when they decided to use my ideas. '' Jerek smirked to himself, thinking on how many times they’d rebuked him on interrupting their meetings, but they still used his ideas. He didn’t care if he’d gotten the credit of it of course. He just wanted to see if his ideas worked, and they had, time and time again, they’d worked with minimal casualties. Now, he was hoping that his plan wouldn’t fail him, but he knew it likely wouldn’t. He looked down on his targets below. They were beginning to pack up. ''I have to get them before they can get everything ready. '' Jerek one last time checked his inventory before beginning his attack. He had his fragmentation grenades, sonic grenades, thermal detonators, and his personal favorite, a sesmic charge grenade. He’d stolen the plans from the Imperials about three years ago, when he was 22. He’d still been a good fighter, but now he had more experience. Now he knew how to win a battle, which would be essential to him, facing the Fearsome Fivesome. ''Enough with the tactics, you still have to finish your inventory. '' The Mandalorian looked on his belt pouches, he had plenty of dets. He had to make sure the detonator on the mines worked. He’d also set up some mines on the hill, for when the Five tried to storm the hill, which they would. He looked back at his pack he’d carried over his shoulder. He’d put his slugthrower in there, locked and loaded. He had two DC-17 hand blasters in his bag as well; he had also put a KD-30 slugthrower pistol in there, and he had two Westar 35 pistols in their holsters as his back ups. Loading also put two DL-22s in his boots, just in case. A darksaber on his belt, and a Firestar 10-K rifle in his hand, when his Valken-38 finished it’s rounds. But he had more than enough rounds just in case. This battle could easily last up to an hour, so he also had water and provisions here just in case. He looked down at the camp. ''They’re almost ready to leave. ''Jerek said, grinning as they attempted to finish up their packing. It would take at least another twenty minutes for them to be finished. Jerek pulled out his bi-pod and set the sniper up. He ''really ''wanted to get this battle underway, but first he had to set up one last surprise. See Jerek was very clever and while they had been sleeping, he’d set up several remotely activated turrets around the valley. Jerek was a multi tasker, it was in his blood. He activated the guns and pulled up the holocam’s view from the positions he’d put them in. They were all set, packed up, loaded with ammo and ready to fire. ''Good, now we’re ready to go. '' Jerek sighted up his sniper rifle on the ammo feeder on the Rebel sniper’s main weapon. ''It’ll be a lot easier for me if she doesn’t have that. '' He put his finger on the trigger, he had to be very exact on this, if he didn’t, the weapon would still work. ''And I would hate for that gun to still be operational. '' Jerek looked at the smuggler through his scope, he looked confident, but not too confident. ''Apparently, he doubts himself. '' Jerek smiled as he looked down the scope into the rifle’s ammo feeder. He knew he’d win this battle against the Fivesome, he always won, and this battle wouldn’t be any different. “Say hello to your worst nightmare.” He muttered, chuckling in irony of the joke he’d said. And he fired…. Category:Blog posts